


Denial Is Just A Vampire In A Tub

by SakuraKatana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKatana/pseuds/SakuraKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Spuffy oneshot, set around "Something Blue." Buffy gets a little distracted by the chained up Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Is Just A Vampire In A Tub

"Here, bon appetite," Buffy says with unveiled sarcasm as she holds out the novelty mug of blood for Spike to drink out of. Couldn't have their most annoying vampire pal dropping dead of starvation, could they? Well, deader.

"I can hold things, you know. My hands may be chained together, but I can still hold a bloody cup, alright?"

"Pun intended?"

Spike growls in the back of his throat.

Buffy rolls her eyes. She holds the mug up by her head. "Take it, then."

It's pretty funny watching the self-proclaimed Big Bad straining for the mug- until she's drawn to how, like, all of his muscles are straining really appealingly under his shirt. Then she realizes she has better things to do and just lets him have it. She runs out of Giles' house because she's an active person, not for any other reason.


End file.
